Турнир Трёх Волшебников (глава)
thumb Турнир Трёх Волшебников ( ) — двенадцатая глава книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Действие главы происходит вечером 1 сентябряСогласно информации с сайта Harry Potter Lexicon — Timeline_GF. 1994 года на пиру в честь начала нового учебного года в Хогвартсе, когда директор Дамблдор объявляет, что в их школе будет проведён Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Краткий пересказ Гарри, Рон и Гермиона добираются до Большого зала изрядно вымокшими из-за ливня на улице и проделок Пивза, решившего побросать в учеников водяные бомбы. После церемонии распределения голодные студенты с энтузиазмом принимаются за еду. Привидение Гриффиндора Почти Безголовый Ник рассказывает Гарри, Рону и Гермионе о Пивзе, устроившем погром на кухне, и при этом упоминает о работающих там эльфах. Это вызывает негативную реакцию со стороны Гермионы, которая отказывается от еды, заявив, что данный пир — плод рабского труда. После ужина Дамблдор начинает произносить свою традиционную речь, но его прерывает неожиданное прибытие в замок нового преподавателя защиты от Тёмных искусств — профессора Грюма. Его устрашающий вид настолько впечатляет студентов, что они не сразу приходят в себя. Напряжённую атмосферу зала рассеивает Дамблдор, сообщающий о том, что в этом году впервые за весь ХХ век в Хогвартсе будет проведён Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Но, к огорчению многих (в особенности Фреда и Джорджа Уизли), оказывается, что участвовать в Турнире смогут только совершеннолетние студенты. Заинтересованные ученики расходятся по своим спальням, обсуждая Турнир и метод отбора участников. Близнецы Уизли уверены, что им удастся обдурить независимого судью и попасть на Турнир, Рон надеется, что они помогут и ему подать заявку, а вовсе не стремящийся к участию Гарри, засыпая, представляет, как становится победителем Турнира. Действующие лица *Гарри Поттер *Рон Уизли *Гермиона Грейнджер *Невилл Долгопупс *Пивз *Минерва Макгонагалл *Почти Безголовый Ник *Колин Криви *Филиус Флитвик *Помона Стебль *Аврора Синистра *Северус Снегг *Альбус Дамблдор *Деннис Криви *Стюарт Акерли *Чжоу Чанг *Малькольм Бэддок *Драко Малфой *Элеонора Брэнстоун *Оуэн Колдуэл *Рубеус Хагрид *Эмма Ноббс *Натали МакДональд *Грэхэм Причард *Орла Свирк *Кевин Уитби *лже-Грюм *Фред Уизли *Джордж Уизли *Полная Дама (портрет) *Дин Томас *Симус Финниган Упоминаемые персонажи *Падма Патил *Парвати Патил *Римус Люпин *Сириус Блэк *гиппогриф *Годрик Гриффиндор *Кандида Когтевран *Пенелопа Пуффендуй *Салазар Слизерин *Толстый Монах *Кровавый Барон *домашние эльфы *Аргус Филч *Аластор Грюм *Артур Уизли *тролль, ведьма и лепрекон *Виктор Крам Интересные факты В этих главах (с десятой по четырнадцатую) Роулинг допустила небольшую несостыковку в датах. В главе «''Скандал в Министерстве''» указано, что последний день каникул приходится на воскресенье: «— Это был полный бедлам, — со значительным лицом поведал Перси. Дело было в 'воскресенье вечером', накануне отъезда в Хогвартс.» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 10. Скандал в Министерстве — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 142. «“''It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Ten: ''Mayhem at the Ministry — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 151. Следующая, одиннадцатая глава начинается со слов: «''Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 11. ''«Хогвартс-Экспресс» — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 149. «''— when Harry awoke next morning.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: ''Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 158, следовательно, — уже понедельник. В этот день они едут Хогвартс, происходит распределение и пир в Большом зале. И в главе тринадцатой сказано: «''На следующее утро буря утихла, ...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 13. ''Грозный Глаз Грюм — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 184. «''The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, —''» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 193. Значит первый учебный день должен приходиться на вторник, но Рон, проверяя расписание на этот день, смотрит именно в графу с понедельником: «''Палец Рона скользил по колонке уроков на понедельник.» — там же. «— said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule.''» — там же. Примечания de:12. Kapitel: Das Trimagische Turnier fr:4x12 Категория:Главы книг